Crossword
by Future Miss CSI60
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the CSI's tried to do Grissom's crossword? Well...


**

* * *

Title: Crossword**

**Teaser:** Ever wonder what would happen if the CSI's stole Grissom's crossword?

**Author:** Chella Belle

**Disclaimer: **You guessed it….still don't own em. But when I do….I'll let ya know :) Oh! But I _do_ own the crossword. But I guess that's not much compared to Gil Grissom/William Peterson's hot body huh...? Oh well. On we go….

_Okay, this book is kinda short. But fear not….chapter books **are** coming. Quiet a few of them actually. So keep up with me cuz I've got a lot of crap goin on and reading ya'lls reviews just makes my day! Thanks so much:)_

**Day One**

Grissom casually strolled into the lab without a care in the world. He walked into the break room and saw Catherine sitting at the table…doing **his** crossword. His cheery mood vanished and he glared at her. "Three across, character of Courtney Cox on the show friends . That's easy. Monica Geller." She recited and smiled as she marked it down. Feeling the intense gaze she looked up. "Hi Gil." She greeted then looked back down to the crossword. She suddenly realized why he was glaring…she was doing **his** crossword. "Oh…um, I-"

Grissom began to shake with anger and glare intensely. "No-"

Sara walked into the room. Grissom's mood vanished and he became cheerful again. Sara walked past Grissom and gave him a bright, beautiful smile. She poured herself a cup of coffee and Grissom watched her every movement in awe.

Catherine watched the exchange and raised an eyebrow at Grissom. When Sara had finished pouring her coffee and had walked out Gil's mood returned. He snatched the crossword out of her hands. "Hey!"

"No one does **my** crossword." Grissom stated and glared so intensely, Catherine's skin began to wrinkle.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed as her cologne induced lips began to sag. Nothing stayed in place. Her crows feet protruded from her face, her tan faded, and gray hairs popped from within her skull. "Noooo!" She screamed and ran from the room in horror of her appearance.

A few of the lab techs looked up to see what the commotion was. Grissom shrugged innocently and went back to his office. They shrugged it off and continued with their work.

**Day Two**

Warrick was seated in the break room mindlessly flipping through the channels. When he found nothing he sighed and turned off the television. He was the first one to arrive and was extremely bored. He sighed again and stood up to wander around the room. He went to the table and saw today's edition of the newspaper with a fresh crossword puzzle just waiting to be filled in.

He looked around and saw no one was there. He slyly picked it up and walked to the couch. He sat back down and began filling in the blanks. "One across, French translation: Parfum. English translation: " Warrick sneered, "That's easy, perfume."

He continued to complete the cross word. Sensing someone's presence, Warrick looked to the door and smiled at his boss. "Hey Griss. What's up?"

"Is that the crossword?" Grissom asked. Warrick stared at him for a moment, and then looked down at the crossword in his hands.

"Oh yeah it is. I was…" Warrick began but the saw the look on his face. Grissom's body began to shake.

"No one-"

At that moment Sara walked into the room. "Hey Grissom. Hey Rick." she greeted and Grissom grinned like a fool. She went to the coffee pot and poured her self coffee. Grissom watched her drink it and throw away the cup. "See you guys later." She walked out of the room and Grissom turned back to Warrick.

"No one does **my** crossword." Grissom avowed. Ice shot from his eyes and directly to Warrick. The frostiness froze Warrick's three undone buttons back together, covering his chest.

"Noooo!" Warrick screamed and fainted from lack of oxygen.

The lab techs looked up to see who was causing the commotion this time. Once again, Grissom shrugged and went into his office.

And once again, the lab techs went back to their business.

**Day Three**

Being ever careful, Nick sat at the table in the break room. He knew he shouldn't have come in early, but he just couldn't sleep. Now he was as bored as ever. And Grissom's prized crossword sat less than two feet away from him. The words of Catherine and Warrick's warnings were still ringing loud and clear in his head.

"_Don't touch his crossword man."_

"_It was horrible."_

"_**Ice** shot from his eyes."_

"_His glare was** so** intense, it…it…well **look** at me!" _

Nick shuddered at the thought of Catherine's appearance. He couldn't control himself though…it was calling to him.

"He can't get mad if I just do _one_." Nick reasoned with himself. "Six down, fear of spiders. That's simple, arachnophobia." Nick filled it in. He sat the puzzle down next to him. "One more wouldn't hurt. Twelve across, cartoon sailor in love with spinach. Popeye! This is easy!" Nick smiled

Someone cleared their throat.

"Uh oh." Nick said. He slowly turned around to see Grissom's disapproving face. "H-hi G-G-Grissom. W-what's up?" Nick stuttered.

"No one does **my**-"

Sara walked in, once again, to pour herself coffee. This time she said nothing. But Grissom was still in awe. To Nick's dismay, Sara left quickly. Grissom stared at the door at which she had exited only minuets earlier. Nick was unsure what to do. Slowly Grissom turned around.

"_No one_ does **my** crossword! How could you have let me down! I could **always** count on you! **Now** who am I supposed to trust! **Sanders**! You've let me down Nick! You have screwed up **big time** and I'm very _very **VERY**_ disappointed in you! How could you **do** this! Do you even _know_ what you've done? You've lost **all** my respect! I can **never** trust you **again**! I can't **believe** you! How could you do this!" Grissom yelled.

Nick's bottom lip quivered…and he burst into tears.

"Waaahhhhh! I'm** soooo** sorry!" He blubbered. Grissom sat there and smiled at his job-well-done. Nick cried….and cried…and cried till he had no more tears left. He shriveled up into a little prune on the couch.

The lab techs didn't even bother to look up this time…they knew where it was coming from. Grissom picked up an apple and headed to his office.

**Day Four**

Greg sat down at the table and picked up Grissom's crossword. He had been on vacation for four days and needed to regenerate his brain. And since Grissom's crossword was the only sensible item in the break room, he decided to solve a few puzzles.

He hadn't even gotten to finish the first sentence before Grissom came into the room. "You were doing **my** crossword." He stated the minuet he walked threw the door. Greg looked at the crossword, then to Grissom, then to the crossword.

"Yeah."

Sara walked in, "Greg! Glad you're back." She completely ignored Grissom.

"Hi Sara." Greg greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Sara." Grissom said softly.

"Oh hey Griss. Didn't see you there." She walked out of the room and Grissom glared at Greg. Greg coiled under his glower.

"No one does **my** crossword!" And with that fire shot from his eyes and singed Greg's hair. Greg dropped his jaw in disbelief. Then he dropped to his knees in horror.

"NOOOOOO!"

Grissom appraised himself and walked out of the room.

**Day Five**

Sara was feeling especially chipper this morning. She sauntered into the break room, and frowned when she saw no one was in there. "Oh well." She told herself, and sat down at the table. She instantly grabbed Grissom's crossword and began filling in the blanks. Sara sensed she was being watched, and looked up to see Grissom's shocked face.

"Are you doing my crossword?" He asked slowly. The rest of the team hobbled behind him. Catherine was in a full body cast and facial mask, Warrick was in a wheel chair with a bag of cough-drops, Nick was lying on a stretcher with a box of tissues and an IV in his arm, the IV contained extra tears, and Greg had a head cast and was on crutches.

"Uh…yeah." Sara answered.

"Oh no."

"No, _Sara_."

"Not Sara too."

"Why? **Why!"**

The team whispered behind Grissom. Sara became confused. Grissom began, "No one does **my** crossword…accept you." He smiled lovingly and sat down next to her. "Want some help?"

"Sure." She smiled the two worked on it side by side, and finding simple excuses to touch each other.

"What!" The team chorused in unison.

"Is that **_it_**!"

"Oh this is **so** unfair!"

"This is **crap**!"

"Come on, **YELL** at her!"

They shouted in anger. "This is crap ya know." Nick said fuming.

"Yeah, no dip Wobbles." Catherine snapped.

"Look whose talkin Prunes!" Greg barked.

"Back off Bozo!" Warrick defended.

"Shut up Vanilla Ice." Nick ordered.

"Hey! I am** NOT** white!" Warrick stated pointing his ice cold finger at Nick.

The group hobbled away yelling at each other earning everyone's attention. Accept Grissom and Sara's. They were too busy working on **their** crossword.

**-The End-**


End file.
